Expecto patronum
by Dryadeh
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un plan acercarse a Granger esas Navidades... Post-DH. EWE. Dramione. Regalo para Clau Felton.
1. Parte I

Este fanfic lo escribí como regalo para **Clau Felton** en el Amigo invisible de la comunidad **Desmaius**. Hasta hoy no se ha desvelado quién estaba tras cada regalo así que no he podido subirlo antes. No es que hubiera prisa pero el fic sucede en Navidad así que lo ideal hubiese sido poder publicarlo un poco antes :)

Es horrorosamente largo para ser un one-shoot así que lo he dividido en dos partes. Pronto subiré la siguiente ;) Transcurre en ese hipotético 8ª año en Hogwarts, tras la guerra, con Ron y Harry convenientemente fuera de escena xD

* * *

_**Expecto Patronum**_

**I**

Giró para esquivar una silla cubierta con un montón de pelucas que tosían, se coló entre dos columnas de libros y cachivaches y finalmente se detuvo junto a un armario polvoriento con una pata rota para recuperar el resuello. Sentía la punzada del flato en el abdomen y tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Se apartó un mechón de pelo y trató de tranquilizarse y normalizar su respiración acelerada.

Estaba demasiado excitada para sentir cansancio, pero no para preocuparse por Harry y Ron. En algún momento los tres se habían separado mientras huían de los _Avada Kedavra_ de Crabbe, y ahora Hermione no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba ella misma.

Desde luego, esa versión de la Sala de los Menesteres era perfecta para ocultar algo y que nunca fuese encontrado, incluida la salida. Fuera del castillo se oían explosiones y hechizos. Los mortífagos habían logrado superar la muralla y estaban en los terrenos. Eso significaba que tenían poco tiempo.

Por lo tanto, se incorporó, tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para adentrarse en las profundidades del pasillo formado por torres de libros, muebles viejos y trastos de todo tipo.

Fue justo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Había alguien al fondo del corredor, observándola en las sombras. Una figura alta y vestida de negro.

Se trataba Draco Malfoy, pálido como un cadáver y con un brillo febril en la mirada, apuntándola directamente al pecho.

La había pillado con la guardia baja. Aunque Hermione no estaba indefensa, su varita pendía de su mano, dirigida hacia el suelo. Quizás podría atacarle si era lo suficiente rápida, pero él tenía ventaja. Prevería sus intenciones y la desarmaría en el acto.

Así que decidió aguardar, alerta, el próximo movimiento del mortífago.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de tensión, se hizo evidente que él no pretendía atacarla. Estaba paralizado, con la mano temblorosa en alto, el rostro cubierto de transpiración, los ojos fijos en ella, llenos de angustia, como si no supiese qué hacer a continuación.

Por un momento, Hermione se sintió transportada de nuevo a Malfoy Manor mientras Bellatrix la torturaba y Malfoy contemplaba la escena con auténtica expresión de horror. Recordaba que su mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas se había detenido un instante en él y había tenido la sensación de que hubiese parado aquello de haber tenido el valor.

Con todo lo que había sucedido después, Hermione había olvidado por completo ese momento. Sin embargo, ahora Malfoy parecía el mismo de unas semanas atrás, a medias aterrado, a medias mortificado. Aunque tenían la misma edad, le pareció más joven que ella y sin duda más asustado.

Por su discusión con Crabbe, Hermione estaba convencida de que en realidad no quería hacerles daño. Sólo quería atrapar a Harry y entregarlo para salvar a su familia. Quizás, si hablaba con él…

—Malfoy, no tienes por qué hacer esto —comenzó —Yo…

—Calla —la interrumpió él con brusquedad. Parecía haber salido de su encrucijada interior. De pronto se enderezó, endureció el rostro y retrocedió, con la varita sujeta con firmeza.

Hermione escuchó pasos que se aproximaban hacia el pasillo. Malfoy también parecía haberlos oído porque giró el rostro y la varita en dirección al pasaje que quedaba a su izquierda. Fuera lo que fuera lo que vio, se relajó y bajó el brazo, aunque seguía habiendo tensión en su postura, en la blancura de sus nudillos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione pudo oír la voz infantil de Crabbe, demasiado baja para entender qué decía. Era evidente que se acercaba hacia ellos y pronto la descubriría. Así que, aprovechando que Malfoy había bajado la guardia, levantó su varita, lista para atacarles a ambos.

Sin embargo, él se comportaba como si ella no estuviese allí. La miró de reojo, apuntándole, pero no le prestó atención.

—Aquí no hay nadie —dijo Malfoy, mintiendo a un interlocutor que Hermione no podía ver. Su voz sonó tan impasible y aburrida como siempre. Crabbe debió responder algo y tras unos segundos de tensión lo escuchó alejarse con pasos apresurados por donde había venido. Debía estar ansioso por encontrar a alguien con quien probar la maldición mortal.

Hermione sentía tal desconcierto por lo que acababa de ocurrir que ni siquiera se movió cuando Malfoy se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. No hizo ademán de apuntarla con su varita. Se acercó unos pasos, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudencial.

Parecía nervioso pero al mismo tiempo liberado. Por primera vez desde que Hermione podía recordar, la miraba abiertamente sin una mueca de desprecio en la boca, que siempre había estado presta a llamarla _sangre sucia_. Por el contrario, separaba y apretaba los labios, como si quisiese decir algo pero no encontrase el valor o las palabras adecuadas.

Ella estaba estupefacta. Malfoy no estaba haciendo nada de lo que habría esperado. Ni siquiera parecía el mismo sin su habitual pose hostil. Incluso había algo en él que emanaba vulnerabilidad, algo que nunca había visto antes.

Separó los labios para preguntarle por qué la había salvado de Crabbe pero entonces él habló:

—Vete —susurró, la voz ronca pero autoritaria —La salida está por ahí —y señaló un hueco al principio del pasillo, flanqueado por un viejo perchero cargado de bufandas y chales.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para hacer más preguntas porque acto seguido se escucharon gritos y explosiones. Aunque entonces no lo sabían, Crabbe acababa de iniciar el fuego maldito que destrozaría la Sala de los Menesteres y acabaría con su vida. Lo que sí sabían era que sus amigos se estaban enfrentando. Se miraron unos segundos, silenciosos, asustados, y después cada uno salió corriendo en una dirección.

* * *

El juicio de los Malfoy se siguió con mucha expectación. Draco recordaría los días que duró el proceso como unos de los peores de su vida, sólo superados por la época en la que Voldemort ocupó Malfoy Manor y las ocasiones en las que torturó y fue torturado.

La llegada al Ministerio siempre era horrible. La prensa mágica estaba en todas las entradas, haciéndoles fotos y disparándoles preguntas. Una vez dentro, bajaban a la planta inferior, donde esperaban a solas durante horas hasta que los hacían pasar, uno a uno, a la sala donde se encontraba el Wizengamot. Tenía aspecto de mazmorra, con paredes de piedra tosca y gradas donde aguardaban magos y brujas del jurado, con rostros severos y acusadores. También había público. Testigos que intervendrían en el juicio o espectadores curiosos que acudían a contemplar el escarnio público de los Malfoy.

Entre ellos estaba Hermione Granger, a quien llamaron a declarar el día en que juzgaron a Draco. Había temido ese momento desde el principio. De todas las personas a las que podían interrogar en relación a él, Granger era sin duda con la que peor se había comportado toda su vida. Además, como heroína de guerra, su voz tendría más peso que la de cualquier otro. Era más que probable que fuera su testimonio el que inclinara la balanza a favor de su internamiento en Azkaban.

Así que, tenso, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en la puntera de sus brillantes zapatos, Draco aguardó sus palabras, sentado en la silla de madera que había en el centro de la sala. La misma silla que le atraparía con garras de acero si era declarado culpable.

Ella comenzó a hablar con voz aguda. Parecía un poco nerviosa al principio, pero a Draco le costaba escucharla con claridad. Los latidos de su corazón se solapaban con las palabras de Granger.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de minutos, empezó a comprender que no estaba relatando pormenorizadamente todas las afrentas que le había hecho durante los años. Ni siquiera criticó su pasividad cuando fue capturada y llevada a Malfoy Manor. De hecho, fue bastante benévola con su participación en todo ese episodio, recalcando que no les había reconocido, ni a ella ni a sus amigos, pese a conocer sus identidades sin ninguna duda.

Cuando le preguntaron por la intervención de Draco durante la batalla final, Granger hizo una pausa antes de responder. Él no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y se encontró con que estaba observándolo.

Sintió una pequeña descarga en el estómago. No se veían desde la batalla final, pero ella seguía igual. Todavía demasiado delgada y un poco pálida. Llevaba ropa muggle y el pelo indomable recogido en un moño apretado, como si quisiese aparentar más edad. La envolvía un aire de dignidad desde que había sobrevivido a la tortura de Bellatrix, como si eso sólo hubiera servido para fortalecer sus convicciones.

Finalmente respondió a la pregunta del tribunal, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Él… me salvó en la Sala de los Menesteres. Me ayudó a escapar de Vincent Crabbe.

Su voz se elevó con firmeza, en medio del silencio de la sala. Sin embargo, su mirada fija en él estaba llena de interrogación. Preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, por qué la había ocultado de Crabbe.

Draco dudaba que le gustara oír su respuesta.

Tras eso, el tribunal dio por finalizada su declaración y cerraron la sesión.

Dos días después, tras largas deliberaciones, el Wizengamot citó a los Malfoy para darles su veredicto. Para la ocasión, la sala estaba más llena de magos y brujas de lo que lo había estado en los días que duró el juicio.

Su madre enlazó un brazo con el suyo y Lucius le puso una mano en el hombro. Draco pudo apreciar un ligero temblor en ambos, más pronunciado en el caso de su padre. Él no temblaba, pero el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se sentía casi mareado.

Buscó el rostro de Granger entre el público, pero no lo encontró. No obstante, vio otras caras conocidas y no muy amistosas en su mayoría. Intentó no tomárselo como un mal presagio.

Los magos y brujas del Wizengamot se pusieron en pie, todos vestidos con túnicas color ciruela y rostros circunspectos. La bruja jefe, Marchbanks, fue la encargada de dictar la sentencia.

Los Malfoy eran declarados… _inocentes_. Sería más apropiado decir que los habían indultado. El tribunal les consideraba culpables de algunos cargos, pero tomaba su no participación en la batalla final como un poderoso atenuante, lo que sumado a los testimonios favorables de los héroes de guerra, evitó que fuesen a Azkaban. Siguió una larga relación de sanciones económicas a las que Draco no prestó atención. Sus padres tampoco, a juzgar por la manera en que lo atraparon en un abrazo. Notó algo húmedo en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba llorando.

No la había visto llorar desde que Voldemort lo reclutó como mortífago, y aún entonces lo había hecho sólo cuando se creía a solas. Se dio cuenta de que pese a haber mantenido la compostura durante todo el proceso, había estado tan aterrada como ellos.

Ahora que todo había acabado, Draco se sentía mareado de alivio. Como en una especie de ensoñación aturdida, fue vagamente consciente de que la sala se estaba vaciando con lentitud. Después su padre los soltó y se acercó a saludar a todos los miembros del tribunal.

Percibió cierto servilismo en los gestos y movimientos de Lucius, en la manera ansiosa en que estrechaba manos y asentía al escuchar a su interlocutor. Trataba de agradarles.

Era una actitud muy distinta a la que había tenido antes de la guerra, donde apenas si se dignaba a dar la mano a quien no fuese un alto cargo y solía susurrar sugerencias al oído de los más influyentes. Antes había sido soberbio y orgulloso, sabiéndose superior. Ahora era un hombre derrotado que trataba de salvar los restos del naufragio.

Sin duda, eran nuevos tiempos y Draco no podía evitar preguntarse cómo encajarían los Malfoy en ellos. En eso pensaba cuando abandonó la sala, dejando a sus padres la labor de intentar crear nuevas influencias.

Fuera había docenas de magos y brujas caminando con rapidez de un lado al otro, como si tuviesen asuntos muy importantes que atender. Los más apresurados no le dedicaban siquiera una mirada, pero la gran mayoría de los presentes habían acudido allí a ver la resolución del espectáculo de las últimas semanas. No todos estaban contentos con ella.

Algunos lo miraban de reojo, no exentos de cierta hostilidad, mientras se dirigían a los elevadores para regresar a la entrada del Ministerio. El desprecio no era nada nuevo para Draco. Lo había recibido en grandes cantidades durante el último año, tanto en Hogwarts como en Malfoy Manor. Comparado con la perspectiva de ir a Azkaban, le parecía algo con lo que podría vivir.

No obstante, una cabeza de rebelde pelo castaño llamó su atención entre la gente que esperaba el siguiente ascensor y sin haberlo pretendido se encontró llamándola.

—Granger.

Su voz se elevó en el transitado pasillo. Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia él, entre ellas la de Hermione Granger. Ese día no llevaba moño y su abultado cabello disimulaba un poco la delgadez de su rostro. Seguía pálida y parecía un poco azorada. Sin embargo, se acercó a él y Draco se sintió estúpido porque no había pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó ella con voz queda. No lo miraba directamente a la cara y Draco se dio cuenta de que, aunque no la había visto entre el público, había estado en la sala, escuchando el veredicto. Resultaba evidente que no había esperado que él se enterara y por eso estaba nerviosa y ruborizada—. Enhorabuena. Me alegro por ti y por tu familia.

Viniendo de otra persona, sus palabras le habrían sonado falsas y envenenadas pero sabía que Granger era sincera. Tenía más razones que la mayoría para guardarle rencor a los Malfoy, y sin embargo su testimonio había tenido mucho peso en la decisión final del tribunal de dejarlos libres.

—Gracias —respondió él, y se sintió torpe al pronunciar esa palabra, como si perteneciese a otro idioma que no dominara bien. En cierto modo, era así—. Tu declaración fue… Si tú no hubieses… Lo que quiero decir es que…

Buscó las palabras adecuadas con torpeza. No estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias y hacerlo dos veces en la misma conversación resultaba abusivo para sus viejos hábitos. No obstante, Granger asintió, interpretando su titubeo.

—Sólo dije la verdad. Me salvaste aquel día, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Granger era muy generosa al referirse a aquel día. Todo lo que había hecho Draco había sido enviar a Crabbe en la dirección contraria, y al final fueron ella y sus amigos los que habían acabado salvándolos a Goyle y a él. Pero si la joven había decidido ver su actuación como algo heroico, no iba a discutirlo para que tuviese una opinión de él todavía peor.

La conversación llegó a un punto muerto. No estaban habituados a hablar de manera educada y no se podía decía que tuviesen variados temas de discusión. Eran como dos extraños que se conocían de toda la vida, en una situación en la que nunca se habían encontrado. Los dos estaban fuera de su elemento y, sin las paredes de Hogwarts como escenario, se sentían perdidos, sin ninguna referencia a la que aferrarse para saber cómo debían comportarse el uno con el otro.

Pensar en Hogwarts hizo que Draco recordará algo que llevaba semanas preguntándose.

—¿Vas a volver a Hogwarts este septiembre, Granger? —inquirió.

—Sí —respondió ella sin titubear. Parecía aliviada por haber cambiado de tema de conversación—. Harry y Ron no van a hacerlo, pero yo he decidido regresar. Todavía no sé a qué quiero dedicarme, así que tengo que presentarme a los EXTASIS. ¿Y tú?

Draco guardó silencio unos instantes. El curso anterior no hubo exámenes. La guerra interrumpió las clases, que de todos modos no habían sido muy ortodoxas. El contenido de la mayoría de asignaturas se había transformado en ideología de la sangre pura, apología antimuggles y artes oscuras. Dudaba que el actual Ministro considerara ese currículum válido. Por lo cual, eran muchos los alumnos que iban a repetir curso, en especial los que habían cursado séptimo año y se habían quedado sin rendir los EXTASIS. Sus padres habían insistido mucho a Draco para que regresara si todo salía bien en el juicio, pero él no había querido pensar en eso hasta que supiese qué iba a ser de ellos.

Ahora lo sabía y tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Volvería a Hogwarts a enfrentarse con el desprecio de la mayoría de sus compañeros? La miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—Sí. Yo también he pensando volver a Hogwarts.

Granger asintió quedamente. La conversación había llegado a su fin. Aunque se cuidaba de demostrarlo, Draco estaba seguro de que ella tenía ganas de marcharse. Él la incomodaba.

Pensó en cómo despedirse, pero un simple "_Adiós, Granger_" le pareció demasiado seco dadas las circunstancias. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo tendiéndole la mano. Ella la observó, asombrada, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Draco empezaba a pensar que la rechazaría, cuando Granger dio un paso adelante y se la estrechó. Su mano era pequeña, de dedos delgados y fríos, pero su apretón firme.

Él tuvo que contener el impulso de sujetarla con más fuerza para entibiar su piel. Pasados unos segundos ella empezó a mirarlo con nerviosismo y Draco comprendió que debería soltarla. La liberó con suavidad y después se guardó la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, donde la cerró en puño con discreción.

—Nos vemos en septiembre, Granger —murmuró.

—Hasta entonces, Malfoy —replicó ella, con un timbre más agudo de lo habitual. Después, se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y regresó presurosa al ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse. Se montó en él, haciéndose sitio entre un montón de magos y brujas impacientes, y no miró a Draco en ningún momento mientras desaparecía rumbo a la primera planta.

* * *

Un día se despertó y descubrió que había nevado. Una manta de blanco impoluto cubría todos los terrenos de la escuela y daba a la cabaña de Hagrid aspecto de ser un polvorón gigante. Cuando bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor, Hermione descubrió que habían empezado a decorar la escuela con motivos navideños. Ya había guirnaldas de colores envolviendo las barandillas de las escaleras y una corona de acebo adornando cada puerta. Los cuatro árboles de Navidad descansaban en las esquinas de la amplía estancia, esperando que alguien los engalanara.

Su primera reacción fue sentir pánico. No es que hubiese desarrollado un temor irracional a las Navidades, era sólo que su proximidad significaba que le quedaba cada vez menos tiempo para preparar sus EXTASIS. El primer trimestre ya casi había acabado y a ella no le había dado tiempo de estudiar ni la mitad de lo que se había propuesto.

—Vaya, ¿ya están decorándolo todo? —observó Ginny, que había bajado a desayunar con ella —Han empezado pronto este año, ¿no crees?

—No es tan pronto —Neville las saludó desde la mesa de Gryffindor, invitándoles a sentarse junto a él con un gesto —Sólo falta una semana para las Navidades.

Una semana. _Una semana_. ¡Una semana! Hermione dio un respingo, cogió un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate de una de las fuentes doradas que se repartían por la mesa y se despidió a toda prisa de sus amigos.

Por el camino miró su reloj compulsivamente comprobando que aún tenía media hora antes de la clase de Pociones de esa mañana. Media hora que pensaba aprovechar estudiando en la biblioteca.

En el pasillo que llevaba hasta ella encontró indicios de la proximidad de las navidades por todas partes. Había docenas de guirnaldas y ramilletes de muérdago, lo que sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa. De manera que cuando llegó a los dominios de Pince, había tomado la firme resolución de quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones para poder estudiar sin interrupciones.

A sus padres no les haría mucha gracia, teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado las Navidades anteriores en Australia sin recordar que tenían una hija, pero lo entenderían. Habría más ocasiones de pasar las fiestas juntos, sin embargo, no tendría una segunda oportunidad para presentarse a los EXTASIS.

Tenía que ser responsable. Si iba a casa, sería incapaz de estudiar. Sus padres y sus amigos la tendrían de un lado para otro y no le dejarían tiempo libre. Incluso aunque lo tuviera, no podría concentrarse, lo sabía bien.

No ayudaba el hecho de que no tuviera claro a qué quería dedicarse cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Por lo cual, se iba a presentar a los EXTASIS de todas las asignaturas para tener todas las puertas abiertas. Eso significaba que tenía mucho más trabajo de lo que era habitual.

Por un momento pensó con nostalgia en los inventos de los Gemelos Weasley para mantenerse despierta, pero lo desechó en el acto. El nombre de Fred flotó dolorosamente en su memoria durante unos instantes. Luego recordó a Ginny y lo duras que serían las Navidades en La Madriguera ese año, y por una parte de sintió aliviada de quedarse en Hogwarts.

Sería una de las pocas personas en hacerlo. Con el fantasma de la guerra vagando invisible por los pasillos del reconstruido colegio, eran pocos los que querían estar allí en vacaciones. La gran mayoría volverían a sus hogares. No había mucho ambiente festivo con la batalla final tan próxima aún, así que una parte de Hermione casi había dado por sentado que no decorarían la escuela ese año.

Estaba equivocada. Incluso en la biblioteca había coronas de acebo y ramilletes de muérdago por todas partes. Una ojeada a la cara malhumorada de Pince le bastó para suponer que ella no había tenido nada que ver. La bibliotecaria parecía considerar cualquier forma de ocio una especie de afrenta si se daba cerca de sus libros. Además, ese año estaba particularmente desagradable y quisquillosa. Parte de la biblioteca se había visto dañada durante la batalla final y ella no parecía haberse recuperado de eso. De vez en cuando, en alguna de las largas tardes que Hermione había pasado en la biblioteca con Ginny, Neville y Luna, la había escuchado murmurar algo como "_Tantos libros… ¡perdidos para siempre!" _mientras vagaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, esperando encontrar a algún alumno cometiendo una infracción para expulsarlo de allí.

Sin embargo, Hermione y Pince habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito: si trataba bien los libros, la bibliotecaria la ignoraba, y ambas partes eran felices. Eso no evitó que se llevara una mirada acerada esa mañana, cuando la vio atravesar las puertas de la biblioteca con paso rápido.

En el lugar reinaba un silencio tranquilizador. El olor a libros y el rumor de páginas pasándose lograba serenar a Hermione. Procurando no hacer mucho ruido, buscó una mesa vacía.

No fue difícil porque sólo había un alumno en la biblioteca. No le sorprendió del todo descubrir que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, inclinado sobre un libro. Apoyaba la barbilla sobre una mano pálida y de dedos largos. El flequillo platino le caía sobre los ojos, ocultando su mirada. Parecía muy concentrado.

No obstante, Hermione debió de hacer un poco de ruido apartando una silla porque él levantó la mirada y giró el rostro hacia ella. Se observaron durante unos instantes. Después Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, y volvió al estudio.

Su relación había cambiado bastante durante ese curso. Desde que se dieran un apretón de manos tras el juicio a los Malfoy, habían establecido una especie de tregua. Para tratarse de ellos, podría decirse que su relación actual era cordial. Se saludaban de vez en cuando si se encontraban por los pasillos. Generalmente con un gesto o llamándose por sus apellidos.

Malfoy ya no la incordiaba nunca e incluso una vez, en clase de Transformaciones, le alcanzó la pluma cuando se le cayó del pupitre y flotó lejos de ella. Sus dedos se rozaron unos instantes cuando él se la devolvió y Hermione descubrió con sorpresa que él no apartó la mano rápidamente. Incluso le dio la impresión de que alargaba el contacto más de lo debido.

No era lo único que le había sorprendido de Malfoy durante ese curso. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Hogwarts para él. Su popularidad estaba bajo mínimos tras la guerra y el juicio. Durante años se había granjeado el desprecio de Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y alumnos hijos de muggles. Antes podía molestarlos con relativa impunidad, sintiéndose resguardado por gran parte de sus compañeros de casa. Ahora no podía decirse lo mismo.

La Casa de Slytherin, tradicionalmente conocida por su gran unidad, estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles. La guerra había causado muchas divisiones entre partidarios y opositores a Voldemort. También había un nutrido grupo de alumnos que se había mantenido aparte.

Pocos de los que habían militado en el bando de Voldemort habían regresado y, aun entre ellos no era muy querido. Mientras otros habían visto a sus padres o familiares encerrados en Azkaban por una larga temporada, los Malfoy habían quedado libres a cambio de algunas propiedades.

Eso tampoco caía bien entre quienes no comulgaba con la ideología de la pureza de sangre. Y quienes habían permanecido neutrales durante el curso anterior, también lo eran ahora.

En resumidas cuentas, podría decirse que Malfoy estaba muy solo. A Hermione se le hacía raro verlo sin Crabbe y Goyle, siguiéndolo a todas partes, riéndose o crujiendo los nudillos en los momentos oportunos. El primero había muerto en la Sala de los Menesteres, y el segundo no había vuelto a la escuela. Según Ron, se debía a que era demasiado idiota para aprobar ni un EXTASIS.

Del grupo con el que solía juntarse Malfoy, sólo Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson continuaron sus estudios. En ocasiones iban los tres juntos, pero la mayoría de las veces Hermione se lo encontraba solo.

Eso sucedía muy a menudo en la biblioteca, como esa mañana. Aunque Malfoy siempre había sacado buenas notas, Hermione no recordaba que antes fuese particularmente estudioso. Y no obstante, ese año acudía allí casi tanto como ella.

Dándose cuenta de que llevaba cinco minutos abstraída pensando en él, se sentó en la mesa más cercana y abrió un libro con brusquedad.

* * *

Draco no tenía muy claro qué hacer en Navidades. La idea de regresar a casa no le resultaba muy atractiva. Malfoy Manor se había convertido en un mausoleo de la guerra, llena de recuerdos que lo atormentaban. No era el único.

Sus padres y él habían pasado las semanas posteriores al juicio en Francia, mientras esperaban que las cosas se calmaran. Sólo habían regresado a la noche antes de que Draco tomase el Expreso de Hogwarts.

No había logrado pegar ojo. La casa parecía enorme y vacía. Bellatrix había muerto y los mortífagos que durante el año anterior iban y venían por la mansión como si fuese suya habían corrido su mismo destino o se pudrían en Azkaban. Malfoy Manor volvía pertenecerles pero, pese a ello, Draco no podía librarse de la sensación de que Voldemort aparecería en cualquier momento para acabar con ellos.

Se le cerraba el estómago cada vez que veía la mesa del gran Comedor donde Nagini se había tragado el cadáver de la profesora de Estudios Muggles y la sala de dibujo era un lugar vetado para él. No había sido capaz de entrar allí desde que su tía torturó a Granger sobre la alfombra. Cada vez que pasaba por delante de la puerta, la oía gritar.

Cada rincón de la casa estaba lleno de recuerdos que le repugnaban y aterraban a partes iguales. No se sentía a salvo allí y dudaba que algún día volviese a hacerlo.

Además, no tenía mucho espíritu navideño ese año. Sentía que tenía muy poco que celebrar.

A decir verdad, barajaba la posibilidad de quedarse en Hogwarts. No creía que muchos alumnos lo hicieran. Así podría estar tranquilo, con tiempo de sobra para estudiar y… aburrirse.

Pensándolo bien, estar solo en la escuela tampoco era muy tentador. Y aunque se quedasen bastantes alumnos, eso tampoco era un aliciente. Eran pocos los que reconocían su existencia o le dirigían la palabra, y aún menos los que no lo miraban con desdén.

Sus antiguos amigos habían muerto o desaparecido, y toda su vida social se reducía a Pansy y Theo. La primera no era la compañía más agradable porque no hacía más que quejarse de lo mucho que detestaba a Hogwarts y a sus alumnos y profesores. No era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que su momento estelar en la batalla final, cuando quiso entregar a Potter públicamente, la había vuelto casi tan impopular como a él. Y Theodore era un buen chico pero muy independiente y de pocas palabras.

No tenía un gran círculo de amistades y ya ni siquiera jugaba al quidditch. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza presentarse a las pruebas de buscador. No pensaba dar más facilidades a la gente para poder despreciarle, y el nuevo capitán de Slytherin no era su fan número uno.

Todo eso tradujo en muchas horas de soledad en la biblioteca, estudiando para ocupar en algo su tiempo libre. Lo cierto es que los profesores se lo pusieron sencillo con una cantidad ingente de tareas. Estaba seguro de que solamente Granger y puede que el empollón de McMillian, le superaran en horas de estudio.

Si se quedaba en Navidades, el panorama sería el mismo. Ninguna de las opciones le complacía, pero después de la última carta de su madre pidiéndole que fuese a casa, estaba casi decidido a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ese lunes, al acabar la clase de Pociones, oyó algo que le hizo decidirse. Estaba recogiendo sus materiales cuando escuchó la voz de Granger, un par de mesas por delante de él.

—Ginny, he decidido que voy a quedarme a pasar las Navidades aquí —declaró.

Draco alzó la vista y la escuchó con disimulo. Sus manos se habían detenido sobre el broche de su maletín de ingredientes.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Hogwarts va a quedarse vacío. No conozco a nadie que no vaya a regresar a casa —objetó la pelirroja.

—Precisamente por eso —sentenció Granger —. Así tendré tranquilidad para estudiar. Los EXTASIS están muy cerca y llevo mucho retraso en mi plan de estudios.

Ginny Weasley se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y no trató de discutir más. Era evidente que sabía que cualquier intento de disuadir a su amiga sería inútil.

Sólo entonces, Draco dejó de espiarlas y se concentró en guardar sus útiles de pociones en el maletín. Acababa de resolver el dilema: se quedaría en Hogwarts por Navidad.

* * *

Hermione nunca había visto Hogwarts tan vacío. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta porque era la única de su casa que se había quedado en Navidades. Y cuando bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor, sólo encontró dos alumnos. Ambos Slytherin; una niña de primero con gafas de cristal grueso y Draco Malfoy.

Las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habían sido retiradas, así que Hermione supuso que sólo ellos tres pasarían las vacaciones en la escuela.

Aunque resultaba un poco deprimente, se dijo era algo bueno para ella. No habría nadie metiendo ruido ni distrayéndola. Podría dedicarse a estudiar sin interrupciones.

No obstante, la perspectiva de estar casi a solas con Malfoy la inquietaba un poco. No ayudó mucho que sintiera su mirada siguiéndola hasta que tomó asiento.

Bebió un largo sorbo de zumo de calabaza de la única copa que había en su mesa, y se atrevió a levantar la vista. Los ojos de Malfoy seguían sobre ella y no se apartaron al verse descubierto.

Nerviosa, fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual y se dedicó a su desayuno. Acabó todo lo rápido que fue capaz y después se retiró, rumbo a la biblioteca. En realidad podría estudiar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que estaba desierta, pero se concentraba mejor en la biblioteca y además allí tenía a mano todos los libros de consulta que pudiera necesitar.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, sacó el rollo de pergamino donde había elaborado un completo horario de estudio con objetivos para cada día y, tras repasarlo unos instantes, tomó sus apuntes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y comenzó a estudiar.

La dificultad principal de los EXTASIS era que no se limitaba a examinarla sobre la materia impartida en los dos últimos cursos: cualquier hechizo, cualquier poción, encantamiento o conocimiento adquirido durante los siete años que había pasado en Hogwarts podía ser objeto de examen. Desde un _Wigardium Leviosa_ al Filtro de los muertos en vida.

Pero si seguía estrictamente su horario y no dormía más de cinco horas al día, calculaba que para mediados de Mayo, habría logrado estudiarlo todo. Si los nervios no acababan con ella antes.

Estaba tan concentrada en repasar el glosario de criaturas mágicas de tercero que no escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella y sólo se percató de que Malfoy estaba frente a su mesa cuando lo sintió carraspear.

Levantó la vista, asombrada. Él le devolvió la mirada. Su rostro no traslucía emoción alguna, como si el que se acercase a ella no tuviese nada de extraordinario.

—Granger, tenemos que hablar —anunció. Por una vez no arrastró las palabras con acento aburrido. Había cierta intensidad en su tono, como si quisiese disuadirla de poner alguna objeción.

Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder con elocuencia.

—Ah —fue todo lo que murmuró. Malfoy pareció interpretarlo como una señal de aquiescencia porque apartó una silla y se sentó en ella. Luego se hizo un silencio incómodo, mientras Hermione aguardaba a que él se explicara.

—Tú sabes hacer el encantamiento Patronus —afirmó él, al cabo de unos segundos. No tenía claro qué había esperado que le dijera, pero desde luego eso no.

—Sí.

Omitió decirle que no era su fuerte. Es más, era el hechizo con el que menos segura se sentía. Probablemente porque requería mucha implicación emocional. No se trataba de la entonación, ni la postura, ni la puntería. Lo esencial para tener éxito era conjurar un recuerdo lo suficiente feliz para espantar a un dementor. No es que careciese de recuerdos felices, pero nunca estaba segura de cuál sería el apropiado para lograr un Patronus poderoso. Dudaba y cambiaba de un recuerdo a otro de manera inconsciente por lo que su nutria plateada solía desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

—Me gustaría que me enseñaras a hacerlo —pidió Malfoy. Por la ausencia de cualquier inflexión en su voz, Hermione tuvo la extraña certeza de que había ensayado esa frase. Después, como si se sintiese aliviado tras haber hecho su petición, se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento y se limitó a contemplarla, aguardando su respuesta.

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de ponerse en tensión. Jamás habría esperado que Malfoy le pidiese ayuda para nada, y menos para aprender un hechizo como el Expecto Patronum. Era un conocido encantamiento de magia avanzada, pero poco utilizado. No lo enseñaban en la escuela por no considerarlo imprescindible y había muchos magos y brujas adultos que nunca lo dominaron. Dumbledore les había dicho una vez que los mortífagos no eran capaces de conjurar Patronus; no obstante, Hermione recordaba bien que alguien tan deplorable como Umbridge sí había podido.

De cualquier modo, no era un contenido obligatorio para aprobar el EXTASIS de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. No entendía por qué Malfoy quería aprender a utilizarlo y tampoco por qué le pedía ayuda precisamente a ella. Era cierto que en esos momentos era la única alumna en Hogwarts que conocía el hechizo pero siempre podría haber recurrido a algún profesor. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntárselo. Dándose cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado en responder, habló con rapidez.

—Vale —masculló. No se le ocurría ninguna razón para negarse. Después de todo, su antigua enemistad había quedado muy atrás y no se atrevería a rechazar su petición tan sólo porque la hacía sentir incómoda y un poco nerviosa.

Malfoy no dijo nada pero su boca se estiró en una mueca similar a una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se preguntara dónde acababa de meterse.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido :)?

En realidad todo esto ha sido más bien una larga introducción. A partir de aquí comienza lo interesante. Advierto que el fic es un poco extraño. Hacía mucho que no escribía dramione, estaba muy falta de ideas y me costó mucho llevarlo adelante. Veremos qué tal se le da a Hermione dar clases particulares y a Draco ser su alumno ;) Por cierto, ¿cuál creéis que sería el Patronus de Draco? Le dí muchas vueltas antes de decantarme por uno, se admiten apuestas :)

Me gustaría mucho saber qué os ha parecido la primera parte. Gracias de antemano,

Con mucho cariño, Dry.

**PD**: Click a _'Post review'_ para darle clases particulares a Draco de lo que tú quieras ;)


	2. Parte II

Aquí está la 2ª y última parte del fic. Como ya lo tenía escrito, no quería haceros esperar :) Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

**PD1**: Había olvidado lo bonito que escribir dramione, sobre todo por todo el cariño que me dais. ¡Muchas gracias!

**PD2**: Con las prisas por publicar la primera parte, olvidé darle UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS a **Lane ZQ** por betearme en el fic y es más, darme toda la idea de que Hermione enseñe a Draco a conjurar su Patronus. ¡No sé qué habría hecho sin ti!

* * *

_**Expecto Patronum**_

_**II**_

Consiguió que Slughorn le diera permiso para utilizar un aula vacía de la primera planta. Ni allí se libraban del muérdago que había invadido todo el colegio, pero era un lugar tranquilo y espacioso donde podrían practicar con comodidad.

Se habían citado en la clase esa misma tarde. Quizás sería más correcto decir que Draco había fijado la hora y el lugar, mientras Granger se había limitado a contemplarlo, perpleja.

Como había supuesto, por mucho que le sorprendiera o desagradara la idea de pasar tiempo con él, no iba a negarse a ayudarlo. Por un lado, era demasiado educada para hacerlo y por otro, era incapaz de no dar una respuesta a una pregunta que conocía.

Draco se felicitó interiormente por su gran idea. Podía imaginarse la cara de los viejos examinadores cuando le viesen realizar un Patronus en su EXTASIS de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. La marca tenebrosa se volvía más borrosa cada día en su piel, pero no en la memoria de la gente. Nadie estaba dispuesto a olvidar que había sido un mortífago.

Sería su manera de demostrar algo, aunque aún no tenía muy claro qué. Y sobre todo, era una excusa perfecta para poder acercarse a Granger. No sabía qué esperaba conseguir con ello, pero tampoco importaba.

Ella se presentó puntual, como era de esperar. Cuando entró al aula parecía un poco nerviosa, a juzgar por su mirada huidiza y la manera en que retorcía el cordón de su mochila.

—Malfoy —lo saludó, en voz tan baja que casi le costó oírla.

—Granger.

—¿Empezamos? Quisiera estudiar un rato antes de la cena —apuntó ella. Granger estaba marcando el primer límite: le concedía un espacio reducido de su tiempo. Draco se contuvo para no hacer ninguna mueca, diciéndose que ya era todo un logro que hubiese interrumpido su sesión de estudio para ayudarle. No podía esperar que no huyera de él cuanto antes.

Como respuesta, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y se limitó a aguardar sus instrucciones. Ella posó la mochila en una mesa y se situó en el medio de la clase, a una distancia prudencial.

Draco había tomado la precaución de apartar todas las mesas y sillas contra las paredes para despejar el aula, así que tenía bastante espacio para mantenerse alejada de él.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que el hechizo es _muy_ complicado… —enfatizó Granger.

—¿Así que crees que no podré hacerlo? —preguntó él, a la defensiva.

—No he dicho eso —apostilló ella con rapidez. El hecho de que por una vez lo mirara directamente a los ojos, le convenció de que era sincera —Quiero decir que es un hechizo de magia avanzada y que ni siquiera yo lo domino a la perfección.

—No me lo creo, ¿hay un hechizo que tú no seas capaz de hacer, Granger?

Ella lo observó durante unos segundos, seguramente preguntándose si estaba siendo irónico o si, en realidad, le había hecho un cumplido. Pareció decantarse por lo primero, porque frunció el ceño antes de continuar, ignorando su comentario.

—No sigue la mecánica habitual. Lo más importante para realizar un Expecto Patronum es pensar en un recuerdo lo suficiente feliz. Lo demás es secundario. No importa cuánto lo practiques, sin un recuerdo feliz lo bastante intenso jamás funcionará.

Por un instante, Draco se preguntó si el hecho de que Granger no dominara el hechizo se debía a que no tenía recuerdos felices. Lo dudaba. Estaba seguro de que poseía un gran arsenal donde elegir. La vida le sonreía: tenía buenos amigos, la sociedad mágica la consideraba una heroína y no dudaba que su futuro sería brillante.

En cambio, cuando intentó pensar en un recuerdo feliz suyo, sólo le vinieron a la mente memorias de su último año. ¿Cuál era su momento preferido?: ¿Cuándo Voldemort le obligó a torturar a Rowle? ¿Cuándo le echó tantos Cruciatus a su padre que tuvieron que llevarlo a la cama con un hechizo de levitación? ¿O tal vez cuando Nagini devoró a una profesora de Hogwarts delante de sus narices? Quizás debería tener en cuenta también cualquiera de las sesiones que duró el juicio a su familia.

Se percató de que Granger lo contemplaba como si quisiera averiguar en qué estaba pensando, así que intentó distraerla.

—Muéstramelo —pidió.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, tomó aire y se irguió. Su mano se alzó en el aire al tiempo que su voz resonaba con un ligero eco en el aula. _Expecto patronum_. Y la plata brotó de su varita, en una nube nacarada que poco a poco fue definiéndose hasta tomar la forma de un pequeño animal. Draco la reconoció como una nutria, momentos antes de que la figura se volviera difusa para finalmente desaparecer.

Observó que Granger se había tensado, como si esperara que fuese a mofarse de su efímero patronus. Draco no podía decir que estuviese del todo sorprendido por la forma que había tomado. Por lo poco que sabía de las nutrias, eran animales muy activos y trabajadores. Sin embargo, él siempre había imaginado un Patronus como una criatura imponente que hiciera sentir protegido a quien lo invocaba.

—¿A qué obedece la forma de un Patronus? —preguntó.

—No estoy del todo segura. Creo que toma la forma de un animal similar a su dueño.

Entonces el de Weasley debía de ser una comadreja. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarlo en voz alta. ¿Y el de Potter? Quizás un ornitorrinco. ¿No se suponía que eran casi ciegos? Tal vez un topo…

—Bien, ¿quieres intentarlo? —lo exhortó ella.

Draco se levantó de la mesa en que había estado sentado durante su demostración, con la varita en la mano. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar en un recuerdo feliz y se decidió por el momento en que Griselda Marchbanks les anunció, a él y a su familia, que no tendrían que ir a Azkaban. Aunque se sintió un poco ridículo al hacerlo, cerró los ojos para tratar de evocarlo con más claridad.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —exclamó, al tiempo que agitaba su varita. Abrió los ojos para comprobar que apenas había logrado producir una especie de humo grisáceo que se esfumó al cabo de unos segundos. Granger no pareció irritada por su flagrante fracaso, sino que lo observó con condescendencia. Incluso le dio la impresión de que parecía un poco más relajada y de mejor humor. Quizás debido a que su primer intento había sido mucho más penoso que el de ella y eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma.

—No ha estado mal —concedió —La primera vez que lo intentamos, la mayoría no consiguió nada.

—¿Que lo intentasteis? ¿Quiénes?

Draco sabía que ella conocía el hechizo porque le había visto conjurarlo en la batalla final pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había aprendido. Suponía que Potter se lo había enseñado.

—En las clases del Ejército de Dumbledore —explicó ella, volviendo a su tono más distante y aséptico —Harry nos enseñó algunos hechizos, entre ellos el Expecto Patronus. Eso hacíamos cuando fuimos descubiertos.

Granger evitó aludir a la Brigada Inquisitorial de la que Draco había sido cabecilla. Él recordaba con vaguedad todos esos acontecimientos. Lo que más profundamente había quedado grabado en su memoria fueron los minutos en que la tuvo sujeta contra él en el despacho de Umbridge.

No respondió nada y Granger no insistió en el tema. Draco volvió a practicar el hechizo cuatro o cinco veces más con resultados similares o más penosos si cabe. En el último intento, ni siquiera logró que su varita expulsara humo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy —sugirió ella con suavidad tras una calamitosa quinta tentativa. Él asintió. Se sentía cansado y un poco frustrado, así que tampoco tenía ganas de continuar.

Granger recogió rápidamente su mochila, se la echó al hombro y ya estaba bajo el marco de la puerta antes de que a Draco le diera tiempo ni de guardarse la varita en el bolsillo. Era evidente que estaba deseosa por escapar de allí, pero se detuvo en el último momento y se volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

Draco sintió un pequeño salto en el estómago. Se había parado bajo el ramillete de muérdago y por un instante se preguntó qué haría ella si se le acercara.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Malfoy? —inquirió Granger, tras unos segundos de titubeo —¿Por qué quieres aprender este hechizo? No entra en los EXTASIS.

Había esperado que ella se lo preguntara tarde o temprano, pero lo cierto es que Draco no había preparado ninguna respuesta, así que decidió contarle parte de la verdad.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque nadie cree que pueda hacerlo.

"_Ni siquiera tú_" pensó. No llegó a decirlo en voz alta pero el resto de la frase flotó en el aire y le dio la impresión de que ella, con su agudeza habitual, sabía lo que había callado. Granger parpadeó un par de veces y apartó la mirada de él. Después, murmuró un "_Hasta mañana, Malfoy_" y salió de la clase, dejándolo solo.

* * *

Hermione se sentía muy desconcertada por Malfoy. Perpleja también era un adjetivo adecuado. Era cierto que la había salvado de Crabbe en la Sala de los menesteres y que tras el juicio de los Malfoy habían firmado una especie de tregua, pero pese a todo, no había esperado que le pidiera ayuda para nada. Desde que había comenzado el curso se habían ignorado mutuamente. O quizás sería más apropiado decir que habían mantenido las distancias, porque no podía negar que lo había sorprendido observándola muy a menudo.

Había algo inquietante en su manera de mirarla, algo que la ponía instintivamente nerviosa. Y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho al final de su primera "clase particular". Era evidente que pretendía demostrar algo al aprender a realizar un Patronus. Lo que no tenía claro era si quería impresionar a los examinadores de los EXTASIS, a todos aquellos que lo consideraban malvado o… a ella. Suprimió de inmediato ese pensamiento absurdo, tomó aire y entró en la clase que Slughorn les había prestado.

Malfoy la aguardaba dentro, como el día anterior. Apoyado en una mesa, miraba por la ventana mientras jugueteaba con la varita, haciéndola girar entre sus largos dedos. Tenía un perfil elegante, con la nariz recta y el mentón bien dibujado, pero había cierta expresión de ansiedad en su rostro. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vio se puso en pie y adoptó el gesto impasible de siempre.

Siguió tratando de conjurar su Patronus con poco éxito, aunque al menos logró que un poco de humo plateado brotara de su varita en todos los intentos. Parecía cada vez más frustrado. Era evidente que no había esperado encontrar tan complicado el encantamiento.

—¿Lo intentas siempre con el mismo recuerdo? —preguntó ella, después de que sólo consiguiera un puñado de humo por sexta vez.

Él asintió con un gesto seco. Se le veía malhumorado, lo que Hermione encontraba secretamente divertido.

—¿Y si pruebas con un recuerdo distinto? Harry… Harry decía que primero debíamos vaciar nuestra mente por completo y luego centrarnos en un único y potente recuerdo feliz. Intenta otra cosa.

Malfoy suspiró sonoramente y su mirada gris se perdió de nuevo a través de una de las ventanas del aula. Fuera, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos de nieve, dándoles el aspecto de una enorme postal navideña.

Hermione se permitió el lujo de observar al Slytherin, preguntándose qué recuerdo estaría utilizando. Se dio cuenta que no se le ocurría ningún momento realmente feliz de Malfoy. Era cierto que tampoco conocía su vida privada en profundidad, pero durante los años que habían compartido clase sólo lo había visto contento con pequeñas nimiedades como ganar un partido de quidditch, conseguir que los castigaran o contar mentiras sobre Harry a Rita Skeeter.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, sintió cierta compasión por él. No dudaba que tendría recuerdos felices, pero desde luego debía que remontarse atrás en el tiempo para encontrar a alguno.

—Está bien —murmuró Malfoy, sacándola de sus pensamientos —. ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

En esa ocasión, la niebla gris que brotó de su varita se elevó en el aire y pareció comenzar a tomar forma, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese adivinar de qué animal se trataba, se desvaneció.

—Eso ha estado bien —lo felicitó Hermione.

Malfoy elevó una ceja con expresión irónica.

—Gracias, Granger. He conseguido conjurar un montón de humo muy imponente. Seguro que repelería a los dementores y asustaría a unas cuantas ancianas.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta. Su tono, aunque sarcástico, no era hostil. Malfoy correspondió a su gesto y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad. Sin malicia o burla. Simplemente una sonrisa sincera.

Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que había algo ahí, entre ellos, algo en lo que no había reparado nunca. No supo definirlo, pero fuese lo que fuese, la asustaba. Dejó de sonreír, se envaró y carraspeó.

—Probemos una vez más —murmuró. Malfoy obedeció y ese turbador instante pasó de largo.

* * *

Para la cena de Navidad desaparecieron las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin y todos comieron en la de los profesores. No se trataba de una gran comitiva, porque ni siquiera todos los miembros de profesorado se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Además de Granger, su compañera de casa y él, sólo estaban McGonagall, Slughorn, Vector, Hagrid y Pince.

Granger apenas abrió la boca en toda la cena. A la otra alumna de Slytherin, Alice Sherwood, Draco no la había oído hablar ni una vez en todas las vacaciones. Siempre que se la encontraba en la sala común, ella bajaba la cabeza y se escabullía con rapidez. No sabía si se trataba de timidez, miedo o rechazo, pero tampoco se molestó en hacer nada al respecto.

McGonagall, que era ahora la directora del colegio, parecía nostálgica y ausente y en una ocasión a Malfoy le dio la sensación de ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos pero, después de parpadear, había desaparecido. Pince hacía gala de su malhumor habitual y Vector conversaba con Hagrid en la esquina de la mesa, con lo cual recayó en Slughorn la labor de animar la cena.

Lo que el profesor de pociones entendía por "animar la cena" consistía en hablar sin descanso de los alumnos célebres a los que había dado clase y de cuántos le habían enviado postales para felicitarle las navidades. De vez en cuando se peinaba el generoso bigote y hacía una pausa para llevarse un tenedor bien cargado de comida a la boca, que probablemente iría a parar a su generosa papada o a su amplía barriga; pero pronto regresaba a su discurso interminable.

Granger intentaba fingir que le prestaba atención porque era demasiado educada para demostrar su aburrimiento, pero Draco se daba cuenta de que parpadeaba con pesadez y que de vez en cuando miraba a su plato o el árbol de Navidad que quedaba junto a la mesa, como si buscara algo con que distraerse.

Aprovechando que Hagrid entretuvo a Slughorn durante unos momentos, Draco se dirigió disimuladamente a ella, que estaba sentada enfrente.

—Eh, Granger, ¿aburrida?

Ella, que hasta el momento parecía adormecida, se irguió en su asiento y trató de mostrarse seria.

—Lo que Slughorn cuenta es muy… es… interesante —murmuró. Jamás reconocería que estaba a punto de caer en coma sobre su plato de pavo relleno.

—Yo he desarrollado un método para mantenerme despierto. Contar todas las veces que dice "_como sabéis, fue alumno mío…_".

Granger abrió la boca para decir algo, posiblemente para regañarle, pero en ese momento Slughorn volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Os he hablado alguna vez de Jonah Bilson? El famoso escritor que, como sabéis, fue alumno mío…

Miró a Granger y ella se llevó la servilleta a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa. A partir de ese momento, Draco la miraba cada vez que el profesor decía su famosa frase mientras ella se afanaba por buscar maneras de disimular que encontraba todo aquello divertido.

Después de los postres y de que Slughorn contara una última anécdota, McGonagall dio por finalizada la cena y, tras intercambiar felicitaciones navideñas, todos se retiraron. Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor al lado de Granger, y después de asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, le habló en voz baja.

—He contado veintidós veces.

—Veintidós y media —le corrigió ella —McGonagall lo interrumpió una vez.

Granger respondió de manera automática, sin pararse a pensarlo. Después pareció un poco avergonzada de haber demostrado que había llevado la cuenta, pero pese a todo esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Por tu culpa he tenido que pasarme media cena aguantándome la risa —confesó, en un falso tono de regañina.

—Ya me darás las gracias, Granger. Tómalo como mi regalo navideño.

—Vaya, Malfoy, de haber sabido que ibas a hacerme un regalo, te habría comprado algo —contestó ella. Su sonrisa era más cálida ahora. Para la cena se había dejado suelto el pelo, que durante sus sesiones de estudio siempre llevaba recogido en un moño, y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

—Bueno, me estás dando clases particulares gratis, supongo que tendrá que valer, Granger —replicó él.

—No he dicho que sean gratis.

—Vaya, ¿ahora me pedirás todos mis ahorros?

—Con unas cuantas chocolatinas bastará —concedió ella. Después se detuvo. Habían llegado al punto del hall en que sus caminos se separaban. Granger tomaría las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor y él seguiría todo recto, hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Draco maldijo interiormente que el hall fuera tan pequeño pese a que un par de colacuernos húngaros tendrían espacio suficiente para extender las alas con comodidad.

Granger subió el primer escalón y desde allí se volvió hacia él.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Malfoy. Feliz Navidad —le deseó, con cierta timidez.

—Feliz Navidad, Granger —murmuró Draco.

Al ver que él no se movía, decidió retirarse ella en primer lugar. Se dio media vuelta y subió los escalones, sin mirar atrás ni una vez. De haberlo hecho, lo habría descubierto contemplándola hasta que desapareció tras el recodo.

* * *

Para disgusto de Hermione, las vacaciones de Navidad estaban pasando a demasiada velocidad y no estaba estudiando tanto como había planeado.

Ayudar a Malfoy le quitaba un tiempo que habría destinado a repasar, pero no podía dejarlo en la estacada ahora que comenzaba a hacer progresos. Para ser sincera, a veces sentía la tentación de no presentarse en el aula en que solían reunirse, pero no para quedarse estudiando en la biblioteca.

Sencillamente quería escabullirse porque no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su relación. No podía decirse que fuesen exactamente amigos pero, por momentos, olvidaba con quién estaba bromeando. Le costaba creer que ese Malfoy educado, reservado e irónico fuese el mismo que se había ensañado con ella durante años por ser una empollona, amiga de Harry e hija de muggles.

Era demasiado fácil no pensar en ello cada vez que se burlaba de ella sin maldad o le traía chocolatinas. Desde la cena de Navidad le había llevado chucherías cada día, tantas que Hermione había llegado a preguntarle si quería engordarla para comérsela como la bruja del cuento de Hansel y Gretel.

—¿El cuento de qué? —había dicho él y ella había tenido que explicarle toda la historia —. ¿Por qué iba una bruja a querer comerse un par de niños muggles? Y más viviendo en una casa de chocolate. Es absurdo.

Sin embargo, eso despertó el interés de Malfoy por los cuentos muggles y la obligó a contarle todos aquellos en los que salía un mago o una bruja. Para todos tenía alguna crítica.

"_¿Y si Blancanieves era más guapa que su madrastra bruja, por qué simplemente no le echó un hechizo punzante o una maldición verrugosa? En cuanto a esos enanitos ¿qué se supone que eran: gnomos o elfos domésticos?"_ o _"¿Por qué una bruja iba a revelar su identidad ante una desconocida muggle y concederle deseos? Y por cierto, vaya incompetente si sus hechizos sólo duran hasta medianoche…". _La única bruja que pareció gustarle fue Maléfica pero no entendía cómo un simple muggle con una espada podía haber derrotado a una animaga con forma de dragón, así que concluyó que el cuento de "La bella durmiente" tampoco tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Al menos hay que reconocer que los muggles tienen imaginación, pero no se enteran de nada —sentenció él, cuando a Hermione ya no se le ocurrían más cuentos en que aparecieran magos.

—Bueno, saben que Merlin y Morgana eran magos, pero creen que sólo son una vieja leyenda —señaló ella, que sentía que debía defender a los muggles.

Aquello no fue lo único de lo que hablaron. Lo cierto es que Malfoy sabía mucho de maleficios y contrahechizos, así que le enseñó unos cuantos que podrían conseguirle una buena nota en los EXTASIS. También practicaron algunos embrujos para los que necesitaban a otra persona, como el encantamiento escudo, el expelliarmus o, tras insistencia de Malfoy, hechizos relajantes. Ese día no pudieron estudiar ni practicar más porque fueron incapaces de dejar de sonreír como bobalicones y parpadear pesadamente, y al final acabaron durmiéndose sobre los libros abiertos de Encantamientos hasta que Pince los despertó de malas maneras.

De algún modo tomaron la costumbre de sentarse juntos en la desierta biblioteca, y cuando Malfoy se aburría, solía hacerle preguntas por sorpresa sobre cualquier asignatura, sólo para ver si ella sabía las respuestas. Hermione no había fallado ni una. Debió haber sospechado que era una trampa, porque Malfoy argumentó que dado que ya se sabía todo y él estaba harto de estudiar, podrían descansar un rato y salir a la nieve.

Lo cierto es que en el fondo ella también estaba cansada de estudiar, así que acabó cediendo. Se pusieron capas abrigadas, bufandas y guantes y salieron a los terrenos. Partiendo de las grandes puertas del colegio había un amplio rastro de huellas que llevaban a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hermione recordó que debía hacerle una visita pero por mucho que le divirtiera la imagen mental de Malfoy probando uno de los pasteles con sorpresa del guardabosques, desechó la idea. No sabía cómo lo recibiría Hagrid. Y tampoco sabía qué demonios hacía paseando por los terrenos nevados con él.

Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con el silencio entre los dos, sólo roto por los crujidos de sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve, cuando Malfoy, que se había quedado un poco atrás, la llamó.

—Eh, Granger.

Hermione se giró y una precaria bola de nieve chocó suavemente contra su hombro y se deshizo en un montón de copos. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, y se encontró a Malfoy fabricando otra bola.

—Muy mal, Granger, alerta permanente. Podría haberte desarmado y paralizado antes de que te diera tiempo a decir "Gárgolas galopantes". ¿Así pretendes aprobar tu EXTASIS de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

—Yo nunca digo "Gárgolas galopantes", Malfoy —replicó ella, al tiempo que se agachaba para juntar un montón de nieve—. ¡Y voy a sacar mejor nota que tú!

Y para subrayar su comentario, lo acompañó de un bolazo de nieve dirigido a la cabeza de Malfoy. Por desgracia, sólo logró darle en una pierna, pero podría haber sido peor. Podría haber fallado miserablemente como él con el siguiente proyectil que le lanzó.

—¿Es eso todo lo que sabes hacer, Malfoy? —se burló, entre carcajadas.

—¡Ahora verás, Granger! —masculló él, lanzándole bolas de nieve con tanta rapidez que no le daba tiempo a apretarlas lo suficiente y la mayoría acababan por deshacerse en el aire. Se persiguieron y batallaron durante más de media hora, hasta que Hermione sintió la punzada del flato en el estomago y tuvo que detenerse y apoyar las manos en las rodillas para tomar aire.

—Me rindo —anunció, y su aliento agitado se convirtió en vaho—. Además está empezando a anochecer, deberíamos volver.

Malfoy se detuvo a su lado. Parecía igual de cansado que ella y además tenía el pelo lleno de nieve. Hermione se rió al recordar cómo le había echado un buen montón encima mientras estaba desprevenido preparando municiones.

—Vale —concedió él, con la respiración entrecortada. Regresaron a Hogwarts con parsimonia, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Por el camino se encontraron las huellas que habían ido dejando en la nieve durante su encarnizada contienda y rememorando grandes momentos, como cuando ella había tropezado y caído de rodillas, gracias a lo cual logró esquivar un bolazo.

Hermione se sentía relajada y feliz. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Al llegar a las grandes puertas, Malfoy hizo ademán de entrar pero ella le detuvo.

—Un momento —le dijo—. Será mejor que nos sacudamos bien o enfadaremos a Filch.

Malfoy hizo una mueca que dejaba muy claro lo poco que le importaba molestar al conserje, pero empezó a quitarse la nieve de la capa con movimientos elegantes. Hermione se deshizo de la bufanda y la agitó bien antes de volver a ponérsela. Después hizo lo propio con la capa, se guardó los guantes empapados en los bolsillos y se frotó la melena con una mano. Por último, pisaron con fuerza los escalones de la entrada para despegar de la nieve adherida a sus botas.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Malfoy con impaciencia. Era evidente que si de él dependiera habría arrastrado su congelada bufanda por todo el hall y dejado charcos en su camino hacia las mazmorras sin ningún miramiento.

—Espera —murmuró ella, y se puso de puntillas para quitarle la nieve del pelo. Aunque evitó mirarlo a la cara, notó su mirada sobre ella casi físicamente. Malfoy se quedó muy quieto mientras Hermione le pasaba los dedos con cuidado por el cabello, apartando los copos blancos que comenzaban a derretirse. A medio proceso se arrepintió, al ser consciente de que los dos estaban conteniendo la respiración y que todo se había vuelto demasiado íntimo e incómodo de improviso. Incluso los latidos de su corazón parecían haberse detenido y se sentía un poco mareada, pero le pareció que sería peor apartarse de manera brusca demostrando que ella también notaba la tensión entre los dos, que continuar como si nada.

Así que se esforzó por disimular lo nerviosa que se sentía de repente y cuando ya no quedó nieve a la vista, apartó la mano y entró en hall, rehuyendo siempre su mirada.

* * *

Podría decirse que, tras once días de entrenamiento, había hecho algún que otro avance. Su patronus aún no era corpóreo pero a la niebla plateada que lograba invocar le habían salido un par de ojos. Intentar adivinar qué tipo de animal representaba era como jugar a descifrar la forma de las nubes.

Quedaban sólo cuatro días para que las vacaciones terminaran y Hogwarts volviese a llenarse de alumnos ruidosos, clases interminables y tareas kilométricas. Cuatro días para tener que compartir a Granger con el resto del mundo. Eso suponiendo que cuando se reanudara el curso ella quisiera seguir estudiando con él.

Pensar en ello le frustraba y ponía de mal humor, así que ese día sus intentos de conjurar su patronus fueron más desafortunados de lo habitual. Tampoco ayudaba que Granger se mostrara distante desde la pelea en la nieve, dos tardes atrás. Quizás había adivinado lo cerca que había estado de ponerle las manos en la cintura y besarla. Estaba seguro de que había sido demasiado obvio, pero lo único que lamentaba era no haberse atrevido a dar el paso.

Ya hacía tiempo que se había reconocido a sí mismo lo que sentía por ella. En realidad, todo eso había estado oculto durante mucho tiempo por una protectora capa de invisibilidad, en algún rincón de su mente. Pero con todo lo que había visto y vivido durante la guerra, había tenido que estirar la capa para esconder cosas más terribles, destapando verdades incómodas pero asumibles en comparación. Si hubiese comprendido que Granger le gustaba antes de todo; antes de que su padre fuese encarcelado, de que él ocupase su lugar y de que su casa se convirtiese en el cuartel general de Voldemort, probablemente se hubiese vuelto loco. Se habría hundido en una fase de negación muy potente que hubiese reprimido esa certeza durante un largo período, hasta que estuviese preparado para asimilarla.

Contemplar cómo era torturada por su tía Bellatrix en la alfombra sobre la que él había jugado de pequeño funcionó como detonante. No obstante, no fue algo que se le revelara de inmediato. Tenía muchos mecanismos de defensa, muchos prejuicios interiorizados, como para aceptarlo con tanta facilidad. Primero llegaron las pesadillas en las que Granger le reprochaba no haber hecho nada por ayudarla. Siempre se despertaba helado, sudoroso y con náuseas.

Luego se dio cuenta de que leía _El profeta_ con ansiedad y estaba más atento que nunca en las reuniones de mortífagos, por si averiguaba algo sobre ella. Para cuando se la encontró en la Sala de los Menesteres, en plena batalla final, ya lo había comprendido y tomó su decisión, ocultándole su presencia a Crabbe.

Después de la aceptación llegó la rabia. Contra sí mismo, contra su padre, contra la educación recibida, contra la pureza de la sangre, incluso contra ella por hacerle sentir todas esas cosas tan molestas y tormentosas.

Y sólo tras el juicio de ese verano decidió que, no sabía cómo, pero lograría acercarse a ella y conseguir que le diera una oportunidad, aunque no se la mereciera.

Creía que todo iba bien hasta que llegó el incidente en la nieve. Ahora ella estaba sentada en una silla, con las manos enlazadas en el regazo. De vez en cuando le daba alguna indicación con voz hueca y expresión distraída sobre cómo debía realizar el hechizo. En realidad era como si no estuviera allí. Su nervioso patronus no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de las mesas y de enredarse con sus piernas. Granger llevaba dos días conjurándolo y Draco sospechaba que él hacía el papel de dementor en esa función. Estaba seguro de que utilizaba el patronus para sentir que no estaban a solas y tener algo con que distraerse para aliviar la tensión creciente entre ellos.

Después de otro esfuerzo frustrado, Draco decidió que nada de aquello tenía sentido. Bajó la varita, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica con gesto irritado y se encaminó hacia la salida sin dar ninguna explicación.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz asombrada de Granger hizo que se detuviera bajo el marco de la puerta y se volviera hacia ella.

—Me rindo. Es inútil. A lo mejor es cierto que no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Claro que puedes! —lo animó ella. Parecía haber olvidado su política de hablarle solo con monosílabos y evitar mirarlo a la cara—. Es un hechizo muy complicado y llevas muy poco tiempo practicando, pero con un poco más de entrenamiento estoy segura de que lo lograrás.

—Sé que tu intención es buena, Granger, pero es una pérdida de tiempo. A veces no consigues lo que quieres, por mucho que lo intentes —escupió él con amargura.

Y de pronto ya no estaba hablando del dichoso Patronus sino de ellos dos. Granger ya había empezado a alejarse de él y eso que aún no habían regresado sus amigos. Cuando comenzara el curso tendría que conformarse con los parcos saludos a los que se reducía su relación antes de Navidades. Quizás todo sería menos doloroso si cortaba por lo sano cuanto antes, en lugar de prolongar su agonía unos días más.

Le dio la impresión de que Granger entendía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo porque se puso en pie, con las manos cerradas en puño, sin rehuir su mirada.

—A lo mejor no lo has intentado lo suficiente —dijo, tras una larga pausa.

Draco dudaba que estuvieran manteniendo la misma conversación. ¿Quería decir Granger lo que él creía que quería decir? Era poco probable, pero nunca lo descubriría si seguían comunicándose por medio de comentarios ambiguos. Estaba cansado de disimular, de dar un rodeo para llegar a ella sin ahuyentarla, de las indirectas disfrazadas y todo lo demás, así que decidió ir al grano.

Eso era lo bueno de la guerra: ya no tenía nada que perder, se lo habían quitado todo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no he hecho otra cosa que intentar acercarme a ti y me ha ido igual de bien que con el Patronus —declaró. Sólo había obtenido un montón de humo. A veces parecía que comenzaba a tomar forma, que estaba a punto de lograrlo, sólo para desvanecerse al instante siguiente dejándole una sensación de vacío.

Granger se quedo estática, como si la hubiesen petrificado. Durante unos segundos el tenso silencio entre ellos sólo se vio quebrado por el leve 'plop' que hizo su nutria plateada al desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Después ella dio un paso hacia él, con la compasión reflejada en su rostro.

—Malfoy… —murmuró, como si no supiera bien qué decir, al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más. Draco acababa de ascender a la categoría de elfo doméstico para ella. Ahora le daba pena y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Prefería su desprecio, al menos eso le permitía conservar lo que quedaba de su dignidad intacto.

—Granger, no te acerques —la advirtió y miró el ramillete de muérdago que colgaba justo encima de su cabeza. Luego bajó la mirada hasta a ella con elocuencia. No respondía de él si se acercaba más, no en ese momento.

La joven se detuvo. Un paso más y estaría bajo el muérdago, con él. A Draco le dio la impresión de que mil emociones distintas pasaron por el rostro de la chica, como si mantuviese una intensa lucha interna. Al cabo de uno segundos cuadró los hombros y alzó levemente la barbilla, antes de hablar.

—A veces para conseguir lo que quieres, además de intentarlo hace falta un poco de paciencia —dijo.

Draco se quedó demasiado perplejo para decir nada. No había que ser un genio del doble sentido para interpretar esa frase pero le costaba creer lo que acababa de oír.

Entonces Granger dio un último paso, reduciendo a centímetros la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, le puso una mano en el hombro y se irguió sobre la punta de los pies para llegar a él.

Antes de que ella cerrase los ojos, Draco ya estaba besándola. Fue una reacción instintiva. Su cerebro aún no había empezado a procesar lo que estaba pasando cuando le cubrió los labios, al tiempo que le acunaba las mejillas con ambas manos.

Los ramilletes de muérdago que todos los años adornaban Hogwarts desde que el viejo colegio podía recordar habían presenciado muchos besos. La mayoría incómodos, forzados y vergonzosos. Habían tenido ocasión de ver pocos como ese. Un beso que crecía y se abría como una flor, quizás algo torpe y tímido al principio, pero más seguro de sí mismo a cada momento. Con una cadencia frágil que se tornaba más fuerte e intensa cada vez, hasta que los dos se sintieron un poco mareados por una mezcla de nervios y emoción.

A veces un beso se rompe y otras veces simplemente se acaba en el momento perfecto, como un buen libro. Así fue su caso y cuando se separaron, lo justo para respirar, Draco sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y que el muérdago era la mejor tradición jamás inventada.

—Granger... —comenzó con voz ronca, sin tener ni idea de qué iba a decir. Alguna estupidez con toda probabilidad.

—Hermione, llámame Hermione —le corrigió ella en voz baja, como si temiese despertar a alguien.

—Hermione —repitió él. Era todo lo que tenía por decir.

Y como el muérdago seguía estando encima de ellos, procedieron a honrar la tradición una vez más.

* * *

—¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Un rayo de luz plateada brotó de la varita de Draco y flotó en el aire durante unos segundos, brillando cada vez con más fuerza. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y su nutria se detuvo por primera vez, sentándose junto a sus pies, para observar el acontecimiento.

La nube de luz giró sobre sí misma y empezó a alargarse como si alguien invisible tirarse de ambos extremos. Dos ojos penetrantes e inteligentes se abrieron en medio de algo que parecía ser la cabeza de un animal, coronada por dos orejas puntiagudas. Luego apareció una cola gruesa y peluda con aspecto de plumero, y pronto el Patronus trotó por el aire hacia su dueño.

Cuando la criatura restregó el hocico contra la mano de Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño zorro ártico, trocado el blanco por el gris plateado.

Después de reconocer a su creador, el patronus empezó a correr por toda la habitación. Pronto la nutria se le unió y ambos animales jugaron a perseguirse entre las mesas y sillas.

Hermione se acercó a Draco, orgullosa. Él parecía auténticamente sorprendido de haber conseguido al fin invocar su patronus, pero pronto adoptó su habitual pose petulante, como si jamás hubiese dudado de su capacidad para lograrlo.

—Buen trabajo —lo felicitó Hermione—. ¿Qué ha cambiado esta vez?

—El recuerdo feliz —confesó. Esbozando su particular sonrisa ladeada, señaló con la cabeza el muérdago que colgaba de la puerta del aula. Ella sabía con certeza a qué recuerdo se refería y enrojeció un poco al recordarlo—. Además, he tenido una buena maestra.

Hermione le sonrió. Le resultaba chocante recibir halagos de Draco Malfoy. En realidad, todo lo que tenía que ver con él le parecía extraño y fascinante. Como si lo supiera, Draco se acercó a ella hasta rozarle los pies con la punta de sus elegantes zapatos.

—No te muevas, Granger —la alertó en un siseo, al tiempo que le ponía las manos en la cintura—. No mires, pero hay un muérdago enorme encima de ti.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera ocasión de reaccionar (seguramente se hubiera echado a reír, diciéndole que era idiota), Draco se había inclinado sobre ella y cubierto su boca. Después de un largo y concienzudo beso, los dos se separaron.

—¿Qué excusa vas a utilizar cuando retiren la decoración navideña? —le preguntó ella, jugueteando con su corbata de Slytherin.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —prometió él, antes de volver a besarla.

Y Hermione no dudó ni por un momento de su palabra.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Tachán!

¿Qué os ha parecido? En realidad no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado final pero esto es lo que ha salido después de darle millones y millones de vueltas. Yo siempre he pensando que Draco estaba colado por Hermione sólo que no lo sabía. Pero después de los horrores de la guerra, lo veo lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontarlo... y tal vez, hacer algo al respecto. Lo del Patronus me dio una buena excusa :) Además siempre me llamó la atención que JK diese a entender que la gente malvada no podía conjurar Patronus pero luego Umbridge tuviese uno. Me lo tomé como una excepción. Creo que para Draco poder hacer un patronus serviría para reivindicarle, ante los examinadores y ante Hermione. La verdad es que no se me ocurrían momentos felices del pobre Draco (si nos ponemos a pensarlo, salvo tonterías como chinchar a Potter o cosas así, ¿qué alegrías ha tenido el pobre?) así que el recuerdo final definitivo, por supuesto que tenía que ver con Hermione, como muchas habéis adivinado :D

En cuanto a su **Patronus**, sugeristeis muchos que yo había pensado. El hurón parecía una opción evidente pero en realidad no creo que el Patronus de Draco tomase esa forma porque probablemente recuerde eso como algo traumático. La serpiente parecía muy obvia. Me encantaba la idea del lobo pero era quizás demasiado imponente. Así que se me ocurrió un zorro ártico Más pequeño pero igual de hermoso. ¡Son tan bonitos! Parecen de peluche xD y no desentonan tanto con una nutria :P

También me divirtió mucho la idea de que Draco descubriera los cuentos muggles xD En fin, hay algunas cosas un poco crack, pero espero que pese a ello os haya gustado :)

Ya sabéis que me hace mucha ilusión saber qué os ha parecido, sobre todo ahora que está completo, así que os agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión. Contestaré a todos los reviews, aunque sea una tardona :P ¡Gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

**PD**: Click a "post review" para que Draco honre la tradición del muérdago contigo ;)


End file.
